Dirty Magic
by T Bond aka tbondrage99
Summary: Steven Richards is head over heels in love with his girlfriend Victoria, who is very troubled at the moment and anything but loving. Can Steven rough it out and help her to stop her abusive ways. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1: Unwanted Discovery

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING, now leave me be ya savages.  
  
NOTE: Just so everyone knows, Im mostly a humor writer, its my strong suit, though I have also been told that the stuff I write that's serious (Like this) has also been very good, so yeah that's great too. Anyways for anyone who would like to know I got the idea for this fic from The Offsprings song of the same title, Dirty Magic from the Ignition Album. This is my first shot at serious writing since I wrote "Im Not That Different" which was about Molly being outted to the world, which is the fic Im proudest to of written to date, I don't know how this will turn out yet, but if Im half as proud of this one as I am of that one then I'll be happy. Now without further Adue....  
  
DIRTY MAGIC  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Steven sat in the locker room quietly, the only sounds in the room was that of Victoria's feet pacing across the floor. They had just lost a mixed tag match against Trish Stratus and Spike Dudley. When Trish pinned Steven after a Dudley Dog from Spike. God how Victoria hated Trish, and the fact that she hadn't beaten her, but her boyfriend tonight just fueled that anger that much more.  
  
"Your partially the only person who cant counters the Dudley Dog!" Victoria said finally breaking the silence. "For Christ sakes Steven all you gotta do is throw him out of the ring when he climbs the ropes!" Victoria stopped pacing the room to stand in front of Steven with her arms crossed, staring down at him, waiting for an answer.  
  
"Your right, it was my fault." Steven said taking full responsibility. Though it was still not what Victoria wanted to hear.  
  
"I already know that Steven! You were the one who is to stupid to counter The Dudley Dog, you were the one who got pinned by that bitch, Trish Stratus!" Victoria said in a huff sitting next to Steven, with her arms still crossed. Steven looked at her with sadness in his eyes, he knew what would follow later tonight, Victoria never could take losing very well, especially when it came to loosing to Trish. These were the nights they also spent alone. She would insist that they have separate rooms when ever she lost a match. He never knew why, he just figured that she wanted to be alone, maybe that was her way of dealing with it.  
  
"Im gonna shower then we can go, I suggest you do the same you stink of sweat more then I do! I wish I knew why you always sweat so much, so disgusting!" Victoria said grabbing the duffel bag next to Steven and disappearing out of the locker room to go to the women's shower room. Steven shook his head and picked up the other duffel bag and left the room to go to the mens locker room. Victoria was right he did sweat a lot, more then almost anyone in the WWE, and he would hardly do a thing, as far as match length, or the actual physically in the matches go. Heck most of the time he would work up a sweat just cheering on Victoria outside the ring. Either way she was right, he did stink.   
  
After getting to the mens shower room, Steven opened up the duffel bag to take out a towel, as soon as he took the towel out he realized that the bag wasn't his. It was Victorias. She had took his by mistake. Steven sighed as he knew that Victoria must already of realized that his had taken his bag and was on her way to where Steven was now. He just as well meet her half ways he figured as he began to put the towel in his hand grazed apond something that it shouldn't of. It was a pill bottle.   
  
Victoria never had to take pills for anything that he knew of, unless it was Asprin which she used to combat her frequent headaches and migraines. Yeah that must be what it was. Steven was curious none the less though and although he was worried that he might he invading her privacy he just had to look for his own sanity. What he pulled out wasn't a Asprin bottle though it wasn't even a pill bottle it was a canister for a roll of film. Victoria loved taking pictures when she was in a good mood you could always see her with a Kodak disposable camera. Steven smiled briefly then without a seconds thought realized that all Victoria ever did use was disposable cameras, she didn't even own a non-disposable camera, and if she did by a camera without him knowing yet there couldn't be a roll of film in there unless it was severely beaten up, not with it rattling like this. Once again Stevens curiosity got the best of him he had to look inside. When he open it he saw it was half full of pills. At that moment there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Steven? Are you in there you have my bag!" She said. Steven decided to play dumb about the pills as he took 2 or 3 of the pills out and shoved them in under the wrist tape on his right arm for a few minutes until Victoria left. He quickly put the cap back on the film canister and put it back from where he took it out then put the towel on top of it.  
  
"I do?" Steven said finally answering Victoria, while zipping up the bag again.  
  
"Yes so give me the bag and I mean now!" Victoria said in a demanding tone knowing that if Steven looked through the bag he would find some things that she didn't want him to know about.  
  
"Yeah sure." Steven said, picking up the duffel bag and walking to the door with it.  
  
"Steven hurry up or Im coming in, I don't care if there is anyone else in there or not!" Victoria said. Steven was in there alone. Thankfully.  
  
"That's not necessary Victoria Im coming." Steven said finally reaching the door and opening it. Victoria didn't looked to pleased with him as she violently shoved his bag into his arms and grabbed her own.  
  
"You didn't look in here did you?" She said, giving him a stern look.  
  
"I just got here when you knocked on the door, just long enough for me to take the towel out and put it back in." Steven said. Victoria nodded.   
  
"Good. What the heck took you so long?" Victoria asked.  
  
"Oh I umm...I just went into the showers long enough to turn them on. You know I like to have the water running for a minute or so before I get in." Steven said smiling. Victoria narrowed her eyes at him.  
  
"Your odd Steven, your really odd. I have no idea how I could date someone with such odd tendencies." Victoria said.  
  
"Cause you love me?" Steven said with that ever charming smile of his that always got Victoria to smile no matter how upset she would be. It wasn't even so much because the smile was charming its just that when he did smile like that his forehead would seem to actually go up. Victoria smiled and shoved him gently.  
  
"Knock it off doofus." She said. "Shower up Stevie, I don't wanna have to wait for you any longer then I have to." Victoria said before turning on her heels and leaving. Steven watched as she disappeared into the women's shower room again then sat on the bench, sighed and took out the three pills he had just snagged from Victorias bag and put them into his hand. He just looked at them first. They weren't Asprin that's for sure. He had never seen pills quite like these before, he knew that whatever they were though they couldn't be good. If they were why would they be in a film canister? Steven opened his duffel bag and put the pills in his wallet, as he grabbed his towel and headed for the shower. He didn't know what those pills were for but he was dammed if he wasn't going to figure it out.  
  
To Be Continued.......  
  
Well that's the first chapter, so please review and tell me what you think I would really like to get some feedback on this before I continue. Positive or Negative it dosent really matter as long as if it is negative then its constructive.  
  
LaTerZ  
  
-T Bond 


	2. Chapter 2: What Is This Stuff?

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING, now leave me be ya savages.  
  
DIRTY MAGIC  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
  
  
  
  
The car ride back was quiet. Steven had wanted to ask Victoria about the pills that he had found, he wanted to know what they were first though. Of corse how would you ask such a thing, especially when you know the other person is going to respond negativity and deny any acousticians, then be upset about snooping through there personal property. Maybe he could ask some of the other guys in the WWE who have had drug problems in the past what the pills might be, he knew Smackdown was going to be in the same city tomorrow night at that the Smackdown roster was also staying at the same hotel tonight that he was staying.  
  
Once they arrived just as Steven had figured Victoria had insisted on the separate rooms, though after discovering these pills he didn't want to, unfortunately it was a loosing battle Victoria was very demanding about certain things and this was one of them. When Steven got back to his room he picked up the phone right away. He had a fairly good idea who he could talk to about this, he was the perfect example of a turnaround. Steven picked up the phone and dialed the front desk.  
  
"Hello front desk how may we help you tonight?" The woman who answered said.   
  
"Can you tell me Eddie Guerrero's room number please?" Steven said.   
  
"One second sir." The woman said. Steven nodded his head even though he knew there was of corse no way that she could see him do so. It was pretty much just a force of habit. "Hes in room 421 sir."  
  
"Thank you very much."  
  
"No problem." She said. Steven took the pills out of his pocket and gave them another look over. He had to find out what they were, he figured if anyone knew it would be Eddie. He was sent to a drug abuse center by the WWE before getting released for other things after all, but after getting off the drugs and putting his life back together Eddie was given a new contract with the WWE and is now better then hes ever been. Steven put the pills back in his pocket and left his room taking the room key and locking it on his way out. The walk to Eddies room though only one floor above him seemed to take forever. Possibly because he had an idea that he was going to figure out just what these pills were and a part of him still didn't want to know. Maybe if he didn't know and ignored it the whole thing would go away. Of corse though that's stupid.  
  
Steven finally reached Eddies door and knocked, after a few seconds Eddie opened the door and looked at Steven in confusion. They hardly ever speak what would this guy want with him?  
  
"Si?" Eddie said.  
  
"Umm...Eddie can I talk to you for a bit?"  
  
"About what Holmes?" Eddie questioned. Steven sighed and pulled the pills out of his pocket and showed Eddie.  
  
"About these." Steven said. Eddies eyes grew wide as he saw the pills and pulled Steven in the room locking the door behind him.  
  
"Hey man what is this? Some joke? Its not funny man!" Eddie said looking quite angered. The thought that someone would mock him about his past drug use now after he was over it was unbearable.  
  
"No! Anything but that! Eddie listen I know you had a problem that's why I wanted to know if you could help me out with this."  
  
"What are you hooked on them man?"  
  
"No, no Im not. But I think Victoria is. She hasn't said anything to me about them before and I just stumbled on them by accident tonight and I was wondering what they were and if I should be worried about them. I pretty much had a feeling I should be and your reaction only strengthens that worry."  
  
"What are you man stupid?! If your muchacha is taking that stuff then your in need for serious worry!" Eddie said trying to keep his voice low.  
  
"Well...what is it?" Steven asked. Eddie raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You don't know what this is?" Eddie questioned. Steven shrugged.  
  
"No. All I know is I don't like what they look like. Nasty little orange things." Steven said. Eddie couldn't believe it he figured that everyone knew what the drugs were they were looking at, then again he was the one that used to have a problem apparently Steven stayed away from the stuff so much that he didn't even know what he was looking at.  
  
"That's lysergic acid diethylamide man!" Eddie said. Steven just looked at him in confusion.  
  
"What's that?" He asked. This kid really didn't know anything about drugs in the slightest. I guess that's a good thing once you think of it Eddie thought.  
  
"Lysergic acid diethylamide man. You know, LSD, acid, microdot, cubes, blotter!" Eddie said going though all the slang he could think of at that moments notice.  
  
"LSD? This stuff is LSD?" Steven said turning a little pale.  
  
"Yeah man! If I were you I would get your ass down to Victoria right now and get her to stop taking this stuff man! Not everyone is lucky enough to get off of this stuff like I was man. I was very lucky, and trust me Holmes if she's taking this stuff then she could be taking other drugs too!" Eddie said as Steven seemed to turn a little more pale.  
  
"Oh man I cant believe I didn't know about this! I must be so stupid! Thanks for your help Eddie I gotta go save Victoria!" Steven said shoving the pills back into his pocket and leaving the room.   
  
"Save. Yeah that's the word alright." Eddie said as he watched Steven run down the hall way ignoring the elevator and running down the flight of steps he didn't have the time to wait for the elevator right now. On his way to Victoria's room he ran past his own and stopped after seeing a piece of white lined paper taped to his door. He stopped for a brief second and read it.  
  
"Come over right away." It simply said. He knew it was Victoria who put it there it was her hand writing. He pulled the paper off the door balled it up and shoved it in his other pocket and walked to Victoria's room. Once getting there he took a deep breath and knocked on her door. Steven knew full well that the conversation that was about to happen would not be a pleasant one.   
  
To Be Continued............  
  
Well that's another chapter for Dirty Magic. Sorry it took this long to get up but I much like Steven in this fic know NOTHING about drugs. Heck I didn't even know if LSD came in pill form, but after a little research (Yes I actually did research for this!) I got the info I desired. Also this fic is really hard for me to write not so much because of the subject but because it's a serious fic. Something Im not as good as and make sure to take my time with as not to screw anything up. Anyways I would REALLY like some feedback on what you guys thought of this, if Im doing good so far and all you know? Also any info or constructive criticism is much more then welcomed.  
  
LaTerZ  
  
-T Bond 


	3. Chapter 3: The Heated Conversation

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING, now leave me be ya savages.  
  
DIRTY MAGIC  
  
Chapter 3: The Heated Conversation  
  
Steven knocked on Victorias door again, still there was no answer.  
  
"Victoria? Are you in there?" Steven asked knocking on the door once again. He had been knocking for at least 2 minutes now. For someone who wanted to see him right away she was taking her dear sweet time, if she was even in there.   
  
"Hello? Victoria? Its Steven you said you wanted to see me." Steven said, where the hell was she? Steven sighed and started to walk away from the door when it finally opened. Victoria was standing there in a slight gaze.  
  
"Steven....come in we need to talk and I mean now." She said. Steven looked behind him scratched his head and followed Victoria into the room closing the door behind him.  
  
"What took you so long Vikki?" Steven asked. Vikki is what he called her when ever he was concerned about her, or being affectionate with her. Victoria looked at the floor avoiding his eyes.  
  
"I was in the shower." She said. Steven raised an eyebrow.  
  
"The Shower? Victoria your not wet in the slightest and you only showered like a hour and a half ago when we left the arena." Steven said pointing out the obvious. Victoria crossed her arms.  
  
"Alright you know what enough pussy footing around this, I want those fucking pills back Steven!" Victoria said. Stevens eyes widen he was shocked by both the sudden transformation of Victorias attitude, and the fact that Victoria knew he took the pills.  
  
"Pills?" Steven said acting like he didn't have a clue. He had wanted to talk to her about this and was determined to make her stop but her sudden transformation is something that he wasn't prepared for and almost scared him. Victorias face started to show a look of pure frustration.  
  
"You know damm well what Im talking about! You took them out of my bag tonight and I want them back!" Victoria said holding her hand out. Steven looked at her hand then shook it. Victoria pulled her hand away quickly.  
  
"Dammit Steven stop acting like an idiot! I need those things!"   
  
"No you don't Victoria. That's just what you have yourself believing now! Those pills are only making things worse!" Steven said actually standing up for himself. Victoria narrowed her eyes at him then suddenly slapped him.  
  
"The Pills Steven, give them to me." Victoria said in a relaxed tone holding her hand out again. Steven was taken back by the slap then put his hand in his pocket took out the pills and handed them over to Victoria who then smiled.  
  
"Good boy. Now Steven please do me a favor and never look through my stuff again. EVER. You got that?" Victoria said still smiling. Steven didn't know what was going on why was he so scared of Victoria right now? He had to try to stand up for her at least, he life may of depended on it.  
  
"Victoria please just throw them away...all of them. Do you know how dangerous they are?" Steven said pleading with her. Victoria shook her head at him.  
  
"Its only dangerous if used stupidly Steven, and that's not something that I plan on doing!"   
  
"Using this stuff in any capacity is just stupid Victoria! I want you to stop now! We can get you help or something."  
  
"Oh what do you know anyways!? Mr. No drugs, no smoking, and no drinking! Your missing out Steven! If only you knew the type of highs that this could give you!"  
  
"And I don't wanna know! You know what Victoria I never do this but I am this time...Im putting my foot down on this! Your throwing that stuff out!" Steven said then stomped his foot on the floor to make his point. Victoria raised an eyebrow and grinned. Steven putting his foot down about something? He had to be kidding! There was no way that she was going to listen to him.  
  
"I hope you feel good for getting that off your chest Steven, but Im not quitting anything, and you cant make me, and if you think that your little attempt to quote on quote force me to stop then you got another thing coming to you! These pills make me happy Steven something that your just not good at doing anymore!"  
  
"Victoria what the hell is wrong with you!? This stuff gives artificial happiness its not real its fake, just as fake as Trish's boobs! You might think that it makes you happy now but wait until it takes everything you love away from you, it wont make you happy then! It will show you just how miserable you really are! I don't know what made you start using this stuff but whatever it is we can face it together me and you and we can beat this drug abuse too!" Steven said. He was trying desperately to get his point across but by the cold look still present on Victorias face.  
  
"Steven, don't be stupid! This stuff isn't hurting me its making all my pain go away! So that shows what you know!"Victoria said, Steven shook his head not believing his ears.   
  
"Ok you know what Victoria I don't wanna have to do this but apparently I have no choice, You gotta choose what you love more, those drugs or me!" Steven said folding his arms. Victoria raised her eyebrow once more.  
  
"I can not believe you just said that."   
  
"Well Im serious choose right now me or the drugs!"  
  
"I call your bluff. I pick the drugs get your ass out of my room!" Victoria said making her choice apparent. Steven shook his head.  
  
"No Im not leaving until you give me the drugs." Steven said putting his hand out for them. Victoria shook her head.  
  
"Get out Steven, I don't want to see you anymore."  
  
"No!"  
  
"I mean it!" Victoria said shoving Steven back.  
  
"No Victoria I want the pills!"  
  
"FINE TAKE THEM!" Victoria said throwing the three pills to the floor. Steven narrowed his eyes at Victoria and bent down to pick them up as he did this Victoria Shoved him down on his back, crawled on top of him and slapped him in the face again. After that Victoria got back to her feet and opened the door.  
  
"Out!" She said coldly. Steven picked up the three pills shoved them in his pocket again and once more held out his hand.  
  
"I want the rest of them that entire film canister before I leave!" Steven said. Victoria just spit in his faced and shoved him out the door then closed it and locked it as soon as she closed it.  
  
"OPEN THE DOOR VICTORIA!!!" Steven yelled from the outside. Victoria walked back to her bed, opened up her bag and took out the rest of the pills she had then turned up the television to drown out Stevens knocking.   
  
Outside the door Steven knew there was no way she would let him in. Steven shook his head and walked back towards his room thinking of a new plan of action.   
  
To Be Continued.....  
  
Well that's another chapter so tell me what do you think? Please review and tell me....and not one of those crappy "great chapter cant wait till the next" reviews I hate those they tell me nothing I WANT CREATIVE CRITICISM HERE PEOPLE.....please?  
  
LaTerZ  
  
-T Bond 


	4. Chapter 4: Plan B

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING, now leave me be ya savages.  
  
DIRTY MAGIC  
  
Chapter 4: Plan B  
  
Steven lay back on his bed, the television was on but Steven had it on mute and wasn't paying the slightest big of attention to it right now it simply served as a light. The only thought on Stevens mind right now was the thought of his precious Victorias peril. How could she possibly think that the LSD was making things better. More importantly how could he get her to stop the abuse. That's when he came up with another idea. Plan B. Steven quickly sat up and grabbed the phone beside him, he squinted his eyes at the numbers he couldn't see them right away with the flickering light of the television. Stevens eyes quickly adjusted and dialed the number.   
  
"Hello? Its Steven, come over right away room 364." Steven said then hung up the phone. Steven sighed and shoved on his shirt again. This conservation was going to be a tough sell, she may of been Victorias best friends but boy did she ever hate Steven, a little fact that they both knew, odds are the only reason she said she would come over now is because she thought Victoria wanted to talk to her. Steven glanced over at the alarm clock the bright red numbers read 3:27. Maybe Steven should of looked at the clock first now she's gonna be even more pissed off at him. I guess it didn't make a difference now though. Steven sat facing the door waiting for the knock that was to come. Soon it was there.  
  
"Its not locked." Steven said taking a deep breath. The door slowly creaked open. as Molly walked in the dark room, which still only had the light of the TV still keeping the room partly lit.  
  
"Considering the time this had better be really good Victoria." Molly said as she stepped into the room. Her eyes quickly searched the room. Steven was sitting on the bed but her friend was no where to be seen. Maybe she was in the bathroom.  
  
"Victoria is in another room tonight Molly." Steven said, making eye contact with Molly.   
  
"Not here? Not here!?! Then why the hell did you call me and tell me to come over! I thought Victoria might of been going through some crisis!"  
  
"But she is."  
  
"Yes, I agree. And that crisis is that her boyfriend is a complete ass who likes to call people in the middle of the night!"  
  
"Ex-Boyfriend now." Steven said looking away from Molly's eyes and to the floor. Molly raised a eyebrow and grew a slight grin.  
  
"Ex-Boyfriend? Are you telling me that Victoria has finally come to her senses and has taken my advice to dump your sorry pathetic ass?"  
  
"It wasn't because of anything you said. Molly I need your help."  
  
"Oh yeah right like Im going to help you win Victoria back your outta your mind." Molly said her face had started to turn red as she tried to hold back her happiness.  
  
"No that's actually the last thing I care about now."   
  
"Yeah right, well you got my curiosity. What do you want my help with." Molly said walked over to Steven.   
  
"Victoria has this bad habit that I just found out about, and I need to get her to stop." Steven said looking back at Molly who was smiling again.  
  
"Let me guess, she's started biting he nails."  
  
"I wish. Molly....well look what I found in her bag." Steven said taking the orange pills out of his pocket and handing them to Molly. Molly examined them closely and tilted her head at Steven.  
  
"So a doctor gave her some new medicine big deal." Molly said putting the pills back into Stevens hand.  
  
"There not medicine. I was talking to Eddie earlier-" Steven got cut off my Molly.  
  
"As in Eddie Guerrero right?"  
  
"Yes. Anyways I was talking to him earlier and he told me it was LSD." Steven said. Molly just stared at him for a second, the flickering light of the TV bouncing off his face, the low tone of his voice everything suddenly seemed to bleak. That's when it came to her.   
  
"Ohhh now I get it!" Molly said. She sat on the bed next to Steven and started to laugh her face turning red again this time out of laughter. Steven was taken back by Molly's sudden fit of laughter.  
  
"What's so funny!? This isn't a joke!" Steven yelled. Molly put a hand on Steven shoulder while still laughing then whipped a tail away with her other hand.  
  
"Good job Steven! You had me going there for a second! Why cant you act like that when your on Raw every week!?" Molly laughed.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about!?!" Steven asked his voice getting slightly louder.  
  
"It was a good joke Steven but its over now. C'mon out Victoria I know your hiding somewhere laughing to kill yourself. Granted it's a bit late for this kind of thing but its still damm funny so I wont hold it against you." Molly said standing up again looking around the room for her friend once more then looked at Steven again his face was expressionless, it was at this point Molly started to second guess herself. "Where is she Steven?"  
  
"I already told you she's in another room." Steven said.  
  
"Oh god....your serious arnt you?" Molly said, sitting next to him again.  
  
"Yes that's what I've been trying to tell you!"  
  
"Ok, ok....I got you...tell me what you want me to do." Molly said.  
  
"So your going to help me after all?" Steven asked a smile instantly growing on his face. Molly sighed and nodded.  
  
"You might not be my favorite person in the world Steven but Victoria ranks up there so anything I could do to help her I'll do." Molly said.  
  
"Good. Victoria usually gets up at around 6:30 and heads down for breakfast, but she's a fast eater, so I want you to go with her and stall her as best you can ok?" Steven said. Molly nodded.  
  
"I'll do the best I can, but wont she lock the door when she leaves?"  
  
"That's why you have to stick by the door and leave last tell her that you'll take care of it." Steven said. Molly nodded once more.  
  
"Gotcha, but what are you going to do?" Molly asked.  
  
"While your gone, Im going to sneak into her room, and take the rest of the LSD that she has. I doubt it will help in the long run but for the time being it should help a little." Steven said.  
  
"Ok well I guess it sounds like a plan." Molly said standing up again.  
  
"It has to be, it's the best I've got." Steven said.  
  
"Well I'll do the best I can. I better get back to my room now and get some sleep if Im gonna get up in time." Molly said walking to the door.  
  
"One more this Molly." Steven said. Molly looked back again.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You have to make sure that Victoria dosent know that you know about this ok?" Steven said. Molly nodded again.  
  
"No problem." Molly said before walking out the door. With Molly gone and a new plan in place Steven lay down on his bed again then set the alarm clock. He had to work fast once Molly and Victoria were having breakfast. Weather she tries to stall or not Victoria will surely get impatient and want to leave quickly after she had finished eating.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED..................  
  
And There's another chapter. So c'mon what do you think? Good? Bad? In between? Pure unadulterated crap. Review and tell me!  
  
LaTerZ  
  
-T Bond 


	5. Chapter 5: Even Bigger Problems

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING, now leave me be ya savages.  
  
DIRTY MAGIC  
  
Chapter 5: Even Bigger Problems   
  
*Beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep* Steven slammed his hand on the alarm clock turning it off. Steven looked at the clock, 6:25. He had pressed the snooze button 4 times already but that was enough of that, he couldn't afford to push it again. He had to get up or he would miss his chance to sneak into Victoria's room to steal the rest of that LSD she had. Sure she would know it was him who did it but he had to do it, if he didn't put his foot down now then Victoria would be in a world of trouble. Steven sat up in bed and shoved on a pair of old faded jeans, and plain white T-Shirt, then walked over to the door and started watching out of the peep hole to see when Molly and Victoria would walk by.  
  
**********  
  
Molly looked at herself one last time in the mirror, checking her hair and make up one last time before heading off to Victorias room. She looked absolutely perfect, then again why wouldn't she, she was the WWE Women's champion after all, being as ravishing as she is just part of the job.   
  
Molly smiled at herself one last time and left the room, she glanced at the alarm clock one more time, 6:28. Molly's mind quickly went back to the task that would be at hand, Victoria needed her help and if anyone could do it, it was her. Molly opened her hotel room door, locked it then left, to make her way to Victorias room. Molly got to Victorias room put her hands through her hair one more time, then knocked on the door.  
  
"Victoria? You in there? Its Molly." Molly said. There was a sound os scurrying around on the other side of the door. Like something being knocked over.  
  
"Victoria? Are you ok?" Molly asked concerned.  
  
"Umm..yeah give me a second." Victoria said on the other side of the door before opening it. She looked like a wreck her hair was all messed with bags under her eyes, her clothes were the same she was wearing the night before as well, showing that she had not changed.  
  
"My god, you look like you got hit by a train." Molly said. Victoria gave Molly a far away look.  
  
"Shut up." She said simply putting her hand through her hair.  
  
"Didn't you sleep last night?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I broke up with Steven. It was a hard night." Victoria said yawning, putting a hand over her mouth.  
  
"Ummm...wanna go for breakfast?" Molly asked. Victoria looked at the alarm clock in her room, 6:34.   
  
"Sure." Victoria said. "Just give me a minute ok."  
  
"No problem." Molly said following Victoria into the room. Victoria sat on her bed for a second looking at the floor, putting her hands through her hair taking a deep sigh.  
  
"You know, if you want to talk about you and Steven, or anything, for that matter Im always here for you." Molly said sitting next to Victoria. Victoria nodded.  
  
"I know..."  
  
"And I mean anything, it dosent matter what it is, any problems that you might be facing, I would be more then willing to help you out in a second."  
  
"Laying it on a bit thick arnt you Molly?" Victoria said looked at Molly with a raised eyebrow. Molly turned her head away from Victoria her face turning a slight shade of pink, last thing he needed was for Victoria to figure her out right away.  
  
"Umm forget it. You ready to go? Everyone is gonna be there in a few minutes and we don't want to be in that line up for a hour." Molly said, Victoria nodded, then stood up.  
  
"Yeah lets go." Victoria said walking towards the door Molly jumped up and practically ran to the door opening it for Victoria. Victoria raised her eyebrow again. "What's that all about?"  
  
"Nothing at all, you just had a hard night like you said, so I figured I be extra nice to you today." Molly said smiling. Victoria shook her head and walked out the door.  
  
"Don't forget to lock it." Victoria said. Molly nodded.  
  
"Sure thing." Molly said, moving her hand over the lock pretending to lock it then closed the door behind her, then put her arm around Victorias as they walked down the hotel hall way. "Breakfast is on me this morning." Victoria nodded pushing the button for the elevator, the door opened and they both walked in. Molly pushed the button to the 1st floor closing the elevator door.  
  
**********  
  
Steven continued to look through the peep hole, watching Molly and Victoria walk pass his door, then waited to hear the ding of the elevator door opening, then waited about 10 seconds and opened the door. Steven looked toward the elevator seeing the door close those last few inches, then locked his door and started to quickly walk to Victorias room. He put his hand on the knob and turned it, opening the door.   
  
"Good." Steven said a slight smile appearing on his face for what seemed like the first time in a long, long time. Steven walked into the room closing it behind him then looked around the room before spotting Victorias duffel bag in the corner.   
  
Steven opened it and shuffled through the clothes until he found the film canister which held the LSD. Steven took it out and opened it just to make sure. He looked in but what he saw wasn't the little orange pills that he had seen last night these were white. He had no idea what they were but put the lid back on and placed them on the floor next to him then keep going through the bag until he found another little film canister. He opened this one and saw the orange pills in there. Steven put them next to the new found pills and started to zip up the bag again but then a thought rushed into his head.   
  
"What if she has even more drugs that I don't know about." Steven said to himself, unzipping the bag again, then started to look through the duffel bag again, until his eyes glanced on a small piece of plastic. A little plastic bag. Steven moved some more of Victorias clothing unavailing the little bag and its contents. He had never seen the stuff in it before but even he knew what this white powder was. Cocaine.  
  
"Jesus, Victoria..." Steven said to himself under his breath. He took the bag of cocaine out and placed it beside the two film canisters then started to look through the duffel bag again. After a few more seconds he came across a small cigarette case.   
  
"Victoria dosent smoke." Steven said, then again Victoria didn't do LSD, cocaine, or what ever those while pills were either. Steven took the top off the case, and took one of the cigarettes out.  
  
"This isn't a cigarette..." He said looking at the rolled up white paper. He knew what this was too. Marijuana. "Victoria has a way bigger problem then I thought." Steven said putting the top back on the cigarette case and then started going through the duffel bag again, Steven search the bag once more, after a through search and not finding anything else he closed the bag up and put it back where it was. Not that it mattered Victoria would know that he was there. Steven eyes had started to get watery now, he was on the verge of crying. How could his precious Victoria of been hiding all of this, and what's more how could he of not known about it. Steven picked up the film canisters, cigarette case and plastic bag and shoved them all in his pockets, he had no idea how they all fit in there but it didn't matter to him as long as it did. Steven opened Victorias door locked it then left and walked to his own room.  
  
After getting to his room Steven took the stuff out of his pockets and took the second film canister in his hands then popped the top off and took out one of the little white pills. After examining it for a minute he reconginized it as Ecstacy. He had seen a report about illegal drugs on the news a few days ago and this was one of the main drugs they were talking about. Steven put the Ecstacy back into the canister, and sighed. Victorias problems extended far past the LSD, but he never knew it could be this bad. He also had no idea how he would stop it but he knew he would do it, or die trying.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.......  
  
Ok people before you say anything, no I myself am not a drug addict, I have never touched the stuff nor will I. With that out of the way. I wanna know how you feel about this chapter, I know it took awhile to get out but I was working on some other stuff, I DO have like 6 other fics on the go right now at the same time if you didn't know, so yeah its not easy, but I like having this much stuff so that I don't get bored. Anyways I wanna know what you think, please review.  
  
LaTerZ  
  
-T Bond 


	6. Chapter 6: Common Sence Sets In

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN JACK SHIT! NOTE: Ok there might be some mispellings in this chapter that's cause my computer is a piece of crap, and my spell checker isn't working, also I had half of this chapter typed up, but my computer screwed up and I couldn't get back to it, so I had to re-write it, I don't know if its as good as it was at first, I personally don't think it is cause re-writes are never as good as the originals, but yeah anyways here it is and I apologize for the long wait. DIRTY MAGIC CHAPTER 6  
  
COMMON SENCE SETS IN   
  
Steven looked over at the clock for the millionth time that hour, 8:24, it seemed that when it read 8:23 was hours ago when obviously it wasn't. He knew Victoria would come knocking at his door soon, she would have to know that it was him who took her drugs, and she had to notice they were gone. The fact that Victoria realized that 3 of the PCP pills were gone out of that film container told him that. It seems like she should of already knocked though, what could seriously be taking her so long?  
  
Steven sighed at looked back at the clock once more, it was almost a force of habit now, 8:24, wow it hadn't changed. Steven stood up from where he was sitting on his bed took his wallet that was in his coat pocket and sat back down on his bed. Steven opened his wallet and flipped through the pictures he had in there, the first one was a picture of his parents, he smiled as he looked at the picture, every time they talked to him they mentioned how proud they were of him to of made it in the wrestling business and more recently how proud they were of him that he found a woman that he really loved. He flipped past that picture to the next, one of Victoria with him in a headlock while he exaggerated the pain that was flowing through his body. He remembered when that picture was taken, it was a nice while ago, long before Victoria was on the drugs, or at least he thought it was. He flipped past that picture and frowned at the next one. It was of him and Michael "Crash Holly" Lockwood, the picture was taken in the dead of winter just last year and both were embraced in a big hug trying to keep warm, he genuinely smiled at his friend, knowing that he would see him again one day and that hug would be from love and not because they were freezing, that is of course it was cold in heaven which he doubted. Steven then looked at the next picture, this one was of Victoria and a sick little boy whose last wish was granted by The Make A Wish Foundation, his last wish was to meet himself and Victoria. The kid touched Steven deeply and has kept his picture in his wallet ever since, unfortunately he died early in July of this year, the next picture made him frown followed by a smile again, This one was of himself and his friend Louie Spicoli, in the picture they were just giving each other dumbfounded looks for no reason what so ever back in his ECW days. Louie unfortunately died a year after the picture of a drug overdose himself. At that moment Steven realized just how many friends he had lost in the last few years, the last thing he wanted was to add Victoria's name to that list.  
  
Stevens thinking was interrupted by a hard knock at the door.  
  
"STEVEN OPEN THE DAMM DOOR RIGHT NOW!!!!!" Victoria yelled on the other in. Steven looked at the picture of him and Louie once more.  
  
"I'm not going to let this happen again, I wont loose anyone else." Steven said quietly.  
  
"STEVEN I KNOW YOUR IN THERE!!!!" Victoria yelled again snapping him out of his slight daze.  
  
"Its open Victoria." Steven said putting his wallet in his pocket and looked up to see Victoria stomp in and slam his door shut.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO WITH IT!?!" She yelled. Steven sighed, he wanted to stay calm, loosing his temper and getting into another argument wasn't needed at the moment. Steven stood up put his hands on Victoria's shoulders and got her to sit on his bed, for some reason Victoria felt calm with his gentle hands on her shoulders and sat there like he wanted. Steven then sat beside her on his bed and took her hand into his being thankful that she was for some reason letting him.  
  
"Steven.....what did you do with it?" Victoria asked again much calmer this time.  
  
"Victoria, I've thought about this a lot since last night, and I've been to hell and back, I've asked Eddie Guerrero for advice, I even went as far as getting Molly to help me by making sure she left your door unlocked today so I could go in there and get that junk. I never once thought that I would find all that I did."  
  
"Steven I want it back, I need it!" Victoria said, Steven just replied by shacking his head.  
  
"I cant let you have it back Victoria."  
  
"BUT I NEED IT!!!"  
  
"No you don't."  
  
"YES I DO!!!!"  
  
"Ok then fine humor me why do you need all of those drugs so badly."  
  
"Because I'll die without it!"  
  
"No you'll die if you keep using it!"  
  
"No I wont!"  
  
"Yes you will."  
  
"No you don't understand, Its not like I take all of that stuff at once, I only take one thing at a time and in small doses, its ok you see." Victoria said, giving Steven the puppy dog eyes. That look was one that Steven could never resist, and he almost caved in at that moment but then remembered his wallet, he couldn't let Victoria be added to the list of people he loved that are now gone, especially when he could stop it.  
  
"That doesn't make it any better Victoria. Listen you know we have annual drug tests in the WWE, you will be busted for using the stuff, then you'll loose your job. You don't want that do you?" Steven said, Victoria shook her head, indeed she didn't want that, this business was all she ever wanted to do.  
  
"Steven you just don't understand! I need it to relax, without those pills I'll go completely insane."  
  
"You know what's also good for relaxing? Way better then this crap your putting into your body?"  
  
"What? And so help me if you say reading..."  
  
"Well I was but not now I guess....but just take a nap, it does wonders."  
  
"I tried that it doesn't work I'm way too stressed out!"  
  
"Why are you so stressed out? What do you have that could possibly stress you out?"  
  
"Its this dammed business!" Victoria said, squeezing Stevens hand.  
  
"Victoria when did this start?"  
  
"A while ago."  
  
"How long ago?"  
  
"It was after Wrestle Mania 19 this year." Victoria said sounding a little defeated & taking her hand out of Stevens. After that Steven at least knew when it started, maybe now he was getting somewhere.  
  
"But why did you start then?" Steven asked taking her hand back into his own.  
  
"I would like to think it would be obvious." Victoria said looking towards the ground now, trying to avoid Stevens eyes.  
  
"Well I guess I'm pretty stupid then huh? Can you please enlighten me a little?" Steven said, Victoria sighed.  
  
"That's when that stupid bitch Trish Stratus stole my women's championship from me!" Victoria said though her gritted teeth, while she squeezed Stevens hand tighter at the thought of Trish. All the while keeping her eyes focused on the ground.  
  
"When you lost the women's championship?"  
  
"Yes! Steven everything I ever wanted in life I got, that title was no different!"  
  
"But Victoria you'll get another shot."  
  
"That doesn't matter Steven! Don't you understand, I tried my best to keep that title and I couldn't do it, for the first time ever in my life my best wasn't good enough! For Christ's sake, Steven, what does that say about me!?" Victoria said raising her voice a little and finally looking Steven in the face again.  
  
"Victoria it says your only human. You were going against Trish Stratus, & Jazz that night. Not to mention the fact that your knee was really bothering you then, you almost had to forfeit the title to get surgery done on it remember?" Steven said reminding her. Victoria shook her head.  
  
"There is no excuse Steven. These drugs made my knee feel better & I got back on track for the women's title, I need them to get my title back Steven." Victoria said almost begging, Steven shook her head.  
  
"No Victoria, you don't need them. Listen you won the women's title last time and kept it for months all without those drugs you so desperately need. Those drugs are if anything just one big hindrance to your chances of winning the title back." Steven said. Victoria turned away and started to look at the floor again. Steven then moved her head to be face to face with him again. "You know I'm right Victoria." Victoria didn't say anything and continued to just stare blankly at Steven, her lower lip quivering a little bit, the truth finally setting in on her.  
  
"We'll beat this together ok Victoria, I'll help you get through this." Steven said putting a hand on Victoria's face. Victoria looked at Steven her eyes now starting to fill with tears and simply nodded.  
  
"Ok Steven."   
  
TO BE CONTINUED.................   
  
Well there's another chapter. Victoria has apparently finally seen the light....at least it looks that way. Anyways once more I'm sorry for any misspellings in this chapter and for how long it took me to finish it. I hope you like it and yes...it IS to be concluded. Hopefully that chapter wont take as long as this one. So what did you think? Please review and tell me.  
  
LaTerZ  
  
-T Bond 


	7. Your So Tragic

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN JACK SHIT! NOTE: Ok there might be some mispellings in this chapter that's cause my computer is a piece of crap, and my spell checker isn't working. DIRTY MAGIC CHAPTER 7: YOUR SO TRAGIC  
Steven lay awake nuzzled close to Victoria in bed. It had been about a week since Victoria last touched any drugs, be it LSD, or pot. Steven smiled as he burshed a hand through her hair waking her up.   
"Good morning, Stevie." Victoria said in a sleep haze rubbing her eyes. Steven smiled again.  
"Go on back to sleep Victoria I didnt try to wake you." Steven said. Victoria shook her head, and sat up.  
"To late now. If Im awake Im awake." Victoria said with a yawn, while streching at the same time.  
"Looks like I screwed up again." He said frowning a little, Victoria laughed and shoved him down.  
"Shut up you loser!."  
"So Im a loser now too? Great. My mother will be oh so proud to hear that about her baby boy."  
"Well she should cause she raised a very loveable loser. My very loveable loser." Victoria said kissing him.  
"More please." Steven said, smiling puckering up his lips, and making kissing sounds. Victoria rolled her eyes and got up to head to the bathroom.  
"Dork." She said with a grin.  
"So Im a dork now too?"  
"You always were."  
"So Im a dorkish loser?" Steven said. Victoria smiled and winked at him.  
"You got it sweetie." Victoria said closing the bathroom door behind it as she went in.  
"I love you Victoria." Steven said raising his voice so that Victoria could hear him through the door.  
"Love you too..." Victoria said back. Why did Steven have to say that to her everyday? Quite frankly she was starting to think it was getting a tad bit annoying. She knew he loved her, and she loved him just as much if not more but she didnt need her to constantly remind her of it every morning, afternoon, evening, and night. Victoria sighed and looked into the mirror.   
"God I look like shit." She said running a hand through her head, she was diffently suffering a serious case of bed head. Every since she quit all the drugs cold turkey she had felt worse then ever but she dared not tell Steven, he was putting so much into helping her, and he was helping, its all just to hard. Victoria opening the medicine cabnet, and grabbed a asprin bottle.   
"My head is killing me..." She said quietly to herself so that Steven coludnt hear her in the next room. She opened up the asprin bottle and dumped out its contents into her hand. There were six there, not nearly enough in her opinion but it would have to do. She put them al lin her mouth them pulled a small glass of water and drank it, washing the asprin down.   
"Ugh..." Victoria said whiping her mouth of the water. She looked at the Asprin bottle & threw it in the trash can beside her. She looked in the mirror again and sighed.   
"I still look like shit." Victoira mumbled grabbing her tooth brush and tooth paste. Victoira Smiled at the mirrior showing her perly whites then started to brush.  
"Are you ok in there Victoria." Steven asked. Victoria rolled her eyes, and spit outthe tooth paste in her mouth.  
"Just brushing my teeth Steven." She said.  
"Im gonna head down to the cafateria and get us some breakfast ok?"  
"Fine."  
"You want me to bring it back up here or are you gonna come down?" Steven asked.  
"Bring it back up." Victoria said. She couldnt bare to face everyone else yet since her problem became common knowlegde to everyone in the WWE. What she didnt need new is to sit there for all of there eyes to see.   
"Ok, hopefully I wont be long, you can never tell with the lines down there." Steven said.  
"Alright then." Victoria said putting the tooth brush back into her mouth. Steven left just as Victoria spit out the tooth paste again then washed the bruch and put it back. Victoria looked into the mirror once again. Her eyes were bloodshot due to her lack of sleep. The last week she had probally gotten a total of 16 hours, which brought her to a little over 2 hours of sleep each night, how could she sleep knowing that everyone would be talking about her, pointing there fingers.   
"There goes the Junkie, I wonder what kind of things she did to get some of that stuff." They'll say. She didnt do anything horrible for it, she just bought them from a few shady people, plus a old friend of hers that she had gone to school with.   
"Dont talk to her, shes probally stoned out of her mind." They'll say.   
"I was safe with all of it!" Victoria yelled into her reflection, letting herself drop to the floor in tears.  
"I heard she prostitued herself for some cocaine." They would say. Victoria put her hands over her ears.   
"SHUT UP I DID NOT!!!!" She yelled in her own defence to the voices in her head, before finally snapping out of it. Victoria sat up breathing heavily.  
"Whats is wrong with me." She asked herself aloud before wipping her eyes. Victoria sighed getting back to her feet and looking at her reflection in the mirror once more.  
"I cant keep going like this...." *******  
A few minutes later Steven came back, just as he thought the line was very long, but nevertheless he did get his breakfast and more importantly Victorias.   
"Victoria, Im back." He said. He looked at the bathroom door which was still close. Geez it takes Victoria so long to get ready in the morning. He didnt know why she always had to take so much time putting on so much make-up and what ever else she always did. She was naturally beautiful, she didnt need all the make up that so many other women needed. Steven set the food down on the coffee table.  
"Victoria are you about ready in there?" He asked. He waited for a few seconds but didnt get a responce. Thats when he then noticed a single peice of paper on the bed. He picked it up and started to read it aloud.  
"Dear Stevie, Im so sorry, Ive tried to beat this, and I've let you help me, but I just cant do it anymore, they wont let me, they will never forget it, to everyone else I'll always be a worthless junkie. Im so very Stevie, I just couldnt beat it, please forgive me, I'll love you forever. Love Vikki." Stevens mind quickly started to race as he dropped the paper and looked to the bathroom door again.  
"VICTORIA OPEN THE DOOR!!!" He yelled banging on the door. He then tried the knob maybe it wouldnt be locked. He turned it happy that it wasnt locked, he pushed the door open, then looked in front of him on the bathroom floor.  
"Victoria....." He said to her, then dropped to his knees. She was there but was layed out on the floor a razor blade beside her, both of her arms we cut vertically and very deeply where the veins are. Blood had gushed out, Steven quickly crawled over to her and lifted her in his arms, tears flowing out of his eyes.  
"Please no...." Steven said as the tears continued. He already knew that he was much to late. Steven held her tightly to him not caring about the fact that he was sitting in her blood or that it was getting all over him as well. All he cared about was his precious Victoria, and it was already to late. She was already dead, just like so many others in his life, that he cared about. Steven slowly put her back down to the floor and walked to the living room, looking at the note again the words, "I just couldnt beat it" standing out to him. Steven shook his head thinking the same. He instantly going through his own ordel.  
"I cant beat it either, Victoria. First Louie, then Michael....now you? I cant do it Victoria...I cant keep going not without you." He said he walked over to his duffel bag, opened it up, and took out a small bag, then walked back to the bathroom and sat next to Victoria again lifting her in his arms then opened the small bag he pulled out of his duffel bag.  
"I never threw it away Victoria...I just told you I did. I was going to hand it over to the police when I got a chance but I never did." He said to her pulling out the little film containers each half full holding Ecstasy, LSD respectivly.   
"I should of let you have it, at least then I would still have you, anything is better then this, but I cant help it I cant go on without you. I need you." Steven said emptying both film canisters into his hands each one containing over 20 pills of there respective drug. Steven opened his mouth and shoved all he could in, swallowing as many as he could some slipping out of his mouth, but most going in and being swallowed. Steven dropped the canisters on the floor beside him, and pulled Victoria close to him. He knew there was no way he would live after taking such a large amout of LSD, and Ecstasy. Both very dangerous and life threating on there own with only one or two tablets, after swallowing as many as 30 he knew he didnt stand a chance. He didnt know much about drugs but he did know that, and he didnt want it any other way. Almost instantly he felt himself going into a daze.   
"Louie, Mickie, Victoria....Im coming." He said in a haze before passing out. THE END. Yes it is over. That is how it ends. To be truthful I couldnt see it ending it any other way. If there was a happy ending I dont see it working out very well, which to me would of ruined the whole story. I know it took a long time to finish this. About four months for a mere seven chapters but I had a damm hard time writing this, but right now that dosnt mean a thing to me because I LOVE it. Like I had said before the story is inspired on a song by The Offspring of the same name Dirty Magic. If you wanna see the lyrics, Here they are. ***** In my own simple way I think she loves me only She said "come over right away." But shes just not that way Her little soul is stolen See her put on her brand new face Chours Pull the shade Razor blades Your so tragic I hate you so but love you more Im so elastic The things you say Games you play Dirty Magic I should know better then to think I'd reach inside her Its all a cloudy kind of daze Shes not so sweet today She mocks me Im no fighter It all just seems like such a waste Its oversimplified ***** And yeah theres the lyrics for Dirty Magic. Yeah...so there you go. I know I love this story tons but the question remains what do you think? I espically want to know what you think of the ending so yeah please review. LaTerZ -T Bond 


End file.
